La Chica De A Lado
by LunitaMoon
Summary: Edward Cullen, un chico enamorado de su novia Tanya o eso cree èl... ¿Que pasarà cuando llegue la gran famosa Isabella Swan? ¿Y cuando se entere de que es su vecina?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Se me ah ocurrido escribirla mientras miraba la película, aunque aquí Bella no será igual que en la peli, ni Edward, solo tendrán una que otra cosa igual.

**.La Chica De A Lado.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Venia llegando de casa de Tanya (mi novia), a quien acababa de dejar.

Baje de mi auto, un volvo plateado que me habían regalado mis padres hace un año y aun se mantenía como nuevo; cuando mire hacia la casa de al lado, que hasta dentro de hace unas horas se encontraba abandonada y a la venta.

Mire como unos señores metían muebles dentro de ella, unos solos y otros con ayuda de otro compañero. Todo se miraba rustico, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron varias cajas que decían: Libros.

Fruncí el ceño, imaginando que sería otra vieja amargada como la pasada, nunca podíamos hacer nada porque luego le molestaba y le marcaba a alguna patrulla que porque teníamos mucho relajo, que no la dejábamos dormir, que esto, que aquello… Doy gracias el día en que se le ocurrió irse lejos de aquí.

Lo malo es que ahora tendría que soportar a otra vieja igual.

—¿Ya vistes que tendremos vecinos, de nuevo? —me hablo mi hermana, Alice.

Asentí levemente, volteando a verla.

Alice era completamente diferente a mí, era de estatura baja para su edad, cabello negro y corto, ojos color azul al igual que nuestro padre, ella contaba con 15 años recién cumplido hace exactamente una semana y media, mientras que yo era alto, cabello del color del bronce, ojos color esmeralda y tengo 17 años, dos años mayor que ella.

—¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar aquí afuera como tonto? —dijo burlescamente, sacándome de mi mundo.

—Muy chistosa —dije sarcásticamente, entrando a casa.

…

…

Ya habían pasado dos días, y ni los señores de la mobiliaria o los dueños han venido a ver la casa.

¡Daba gracias a ello!

Por mí que ni vinieran, ¿Para qué queremos vejetes amargados aquí?

Me encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala, viendo una serie que me gustaba ver, cuando Alice entro saltando.

—¡Oh por Dios, Edward! —grito al verme y se sentó a lado mío —¡Es Isabella Swan!

Isabella Swan, modelo desde los 8 años o eso creo, conocida mundialmente y es la mejor modelo del mundo… Creo, eso fue lo que Alice me ah dicho.

Realmente nunca la eh visto y no le tomaba importancia.

—¿Qué con ella? —pregunte indiferente.

—¡Es nuestra nueva vecina! —comenzó a saltar levemente en sillón.

—¿Y?... —apague el televisor y la mire directamente a los ojos —¿Me importa?

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Eres realmente un idiota cuando quieres —me dijo seriamente, para después levantarse y salir de la sala.

Suspire y me eche hacia atrás, recargando mi espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

—Loca enana —murmure.

—¿Y Edward? —me hablaron del pasillo, por lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba, para mirar su dedo levantado… nada agradable.

—Yo también te quiero —dije con sarcasmo.

Y pensar que hace unos años aun quería una hermanita…

…

…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de mi vecina, la dichosa Isabella Swan… donde Alice se la llevaba metida, la verdad no me importa.

Iba saliendo de casa, dirigiéndome hacia mi auto cuando escuche como abrían la puerta de la casa de al lado, por lo que mire hacia la casa, encontrándome con la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

Su cabello café castaño, al igual que sus ojos, su cara en forma de corazón… Hermosa, y ni que decir de su cuerpo de figura perfecta, el cual estaba arreglado por un largo vestido, parecido a los que muchas chicas llevan a la playa y eh de decir que el azul le queda de maravilla…

¡Toda una diosa!

No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero cuando me obligue a mi mismo a caer cuenta de lo que hacía y de cómo miraba a una completa desconocida, me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba a unos pasos de mi, sonriéndome amistosamente.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan —me hablo amablemente.

Su voz era más hermosa de lo alguna vez pensé en escuchar, era suave.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen —extendí mi mano, la cual ella tomo con la suya, en forma de saludo, para después retirarla.

—Lo sé, Alice me ah hablado de ti —ladeo levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha.

—¿Alice? —pregunte confundido, ella solo asintió —Que raro —murmure, mas para mi mismo que para ella.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza, para mirarla y ver que se encontraba viendo su reloj, para después mirarme a mí.

—Bueno Edward, me retiro —me sonrió cálidamente —Fue un gusto, y dile a Alice que la espero mañana en casa, por favor.

Asentí lentamente, atontado por su belleza.

—Hasta luego —fue lo ultime que logre escucharla decir, para después retirarse hacia su casa, con unos pasos muy elegante eh de decir.

¡Vaya vecina que me toco!

Me pregunto si tendrá novio… no estaría mal para pasar el rato, bueno, eso lo veremos después, porque ahorita tengo que ir con Tanya…

…

…

**¡Lo eh terminado!**

**Espero y el prologo les haya gustado porque me eh inspirado demasiado y aparte de que no quise poner a Bella de estrella de porno… no aun, jajaja.**

**Bueno, me retiro y si realmente les gusto, solo les pido que dejen review.!**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** ¡PERDONEN LA DEMORA! Sé que no tengo perdón por el momento pero espero este capítulo si sea de su agrado.

**.La Chica De A Lado.**

**Capitulo 2:**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había llegado mi nueva vecina y solo eh hablado con ella una sola vez, mientras que Alice ahí se la lleva y cuando regresa a casa, llega solo hablando cosas de ella y lo que han hecho juntas en el día.

En un principio se me hizo raro que una chica como ella viviera sola y en una gran casa como la de al lado, pero después Alice me comento que sus padres viajaban mucho y ese era el motivo del porque se encontraba sola.

Emmett (mi hermano) y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala, jugando videojuegos, cuando llego Alice con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios y un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Qué raro, nunca la había visto así.

—¿Estás bien Alice —escuche a Emmett preguntar, sospechosamente.

Alice asintió rápidamente y se sentó en medio de nosotros.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, Alice mirando hacia la nada y nosotros mirándola a ella.

—Estoy enamorada —soltó abruptamente.

Emmett me miro a mí, y yo lo mire a él, y los dos miramos después a Alice y nos soltamos a carcajadas.

—Tu… tu enamorada —dije entre risas.

Emmett y yo continuamos riendo como locos, hasta que miramos la mirada que nos aventaba Alice.

—¡Búrlense todo lo que quieran! —Nos miro furiosa —Ya los quiero ver yo cuando realmente se enamoren.

Tras decir esto, se fue apurada de la sala, azotando la puerta principal al salir.

Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro realmente asombrados de la manera en que se puso Alice. No pensamos que lo hubiera dicho en serio.

—Realmente está molesta

Asentí rápidamente —Ya lo creo.

Al final le restamos importancia al asunto por mientras Alice no se encontraba, ya que sabíamos que cuando llegara comenzaría nuestro tormento por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

El día transcurrió sin más contratiempos, termine ganándole como siempre a Emmett, quien se la llevo quejándose por haber perdido y alegando que había ganado por medio de trampa, lo cual no era cierto… bueno solo un poco.

Al día siguiente, me levante apresurado porque se me había hecho tarde para ir a clases, por lo que solo me tome un vaso de juego después de haberme arreglado y me subí a mi auto, tomando el camino hacia la escuela.

Alice ya se encontraba ahí… misteriosamente y me alegraba porque de tan tarde que iba, no me había ni acordado de ella.

Salí rápidamente de mi carro, pasando a un lado de ella, quien se encontraba esperándome en la entrada de la escuela.

—Me alegra saber que no te tuve que esperar —murmuro una vez había llegado con ella.

—Lo siento pero me quede dormido…

—De nuevo —me corto ella.

Decidimos mejor no dirigirnos la palabra en todo el trayecto hacia nuestras aulas, las cuales se encontrabas separadas por solo un pasillo.

—¿Con quién te has venido?

Alice sonrió alegremente y ese brillo igual al de ayer, apareció de nuevo en sus ojos.

—Con Jasper.

—¿Jasper? —Fruncí el ceño —¿Quién es Jasper?

Alice me sonrió burlonamente —No te lo diré —y se fue hacia su salón, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Deje pasar eso, ya me las cobraría mas tarde.

…

…

Entre al salón de clases, y el profesor Zúñiga aun no había llegado, por lo que deje mis cosas sobre mi escritorio y me fui con mis amigos.

—¡Edward! —grito Mike, tomándome por el hombro —¿Ya miraste a la nueva?

—¿Cuál nueva? —pregunte, alzándole mi ceja izquierda.

—La famosa Rosalie Hale.

¿Quién fregados era Rosalie Hale?

—No, no la eh visto y no tengo idea de quien sea —admití, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Es las chica más hermosa que puedas ver —hablo por primera vez Eric. Tenía una mirada… pervertida.

—Es la más deseada por los hombres —le siguió Tyler.

Les mire confundidos, aun sin comprender el porqué hablaban tantas maravillas de ella.

—Sale en películas X por 3 —susurro. Usando nuestra cable de chicos.

Ahí fue cuando comprendí todo.

El porqué el entusiasmo de ellos.

El porqué hablaban maravillas de ella.

—¡Siéntense que la clase ya va a comenzar! —nos grito el profesor al entrar al salón.

Yo tome inmediatamente mi lugar, el cual se encontraba a lado de Lauren.

La clase transcurrió lentamente. Pero sin mucha importancia por lo que mejor me puse a pensar en quien seria Rosalie Hale. ¿Cómo sería?

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, por lo que apurado agarre mis cosas y me dirigí a la cafetería, esperando conocer a Rosalie Hale pero nunca se mostro, dejándome un día aburrido.

Al finalizar las clases, me dirigía hacia mi carro junto con mis amigos, cuando mire como un tipo algo y rubio, que se encontraba sobre una moto, le pasaba un casco a mi hermana.

"_Ese debe de ser Jasper"_ pensé al verla a Alice sonriendo.

Retire mi mirada de ellos y fui a abrirles el carro a mis amigos, para poder ir hacia mi casa.

…

…

—¡Mama, ya llegamos! —grite al entrar a casa, junto con Mike, Eric y Tyler.

—¡La comida estará en 30 minutos! —Grito desde la cocina —¡Y qué gusto tenerlos aquí chicos, siéntanse como en su casa!

—Vamos —les hable, para subir las escaleras e introducirnos hacia mi recamara.

Al entrar, cada quien se puso a hacer algo.

Yo me encontraba platicando con Tanya por teléfono, puesto que no había asistido hoy a clases.

Mike se encontraba viendo pornografía por computadora.

Tyler se encontraba viendo revistas pornográficas.

Y Eric estaba jugando videojuegos en mi Xbox 360.

—¡No-lo-puedo-creer! —exclamo Mike, sin gritar.

Mire a Mike confundido. Tyler y Eric se encontraban junto a el, viendo hacia mi ventana.

Me acerque hacia ellos y frente a mi ventana se encontraba la de Bella, quien se encontraba en ropa interior, buscando algo que ponerme por lo que miraba.

—Esta como Dios quiere —dijo Tyler.

—Igual que Rose —hablo Eric, con la mirada perdida.

Y es que no era para menos.

Bella estaba como una reina, con ese cuerpo tan esplendido, como una diosa Griega.

—¡Ya está la comida! —grito mamá desde la cocina, interrumpiendo nuestra hermosa vista.

—Vayamos a comer —les dije. Todos asintieron, saliendo junto conmigo hacia el comedor.

…

…

Mike, Tyler y Eric ya se habían ido hace unas horas, puesto que teníamos cosas que hacer.

Me encontraba en mi recamara, chateando con mis amigos, cuando Mike me mando una página pornográfica.

_**E. Cullen dice:**__  
¿Para qué me mandas eso? Sabes lo mucho que detesto que me mandes esas cosas_

_**Mike Sexy Newton dice:**__  
¡Tú ábrela! No te creerás quien está ahí ;)_

Dude unos minutos, pensando en abrir la página o no, pero al final termine abriéndola. Duro unos segundo en abrir pero al entrar… mi mente quedo totalmente en blanco.

¡ISABELLA SWAN ESTABA EN ELLA!

Y eso no era todo, si no que…

Ella era la protagonista…

…

…

**¡Se que no tengo perdón alguno por la tardanza! Pero la escuela no me deja ser, vivo esclavizada para ellas en estos momentos, pero espero y les guste. Ya que me tome un poco de mi tiempo para poder escribirla.**

**Bueno, los dejo porque tengo otras historias que continuar también. Cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por el apoyo en la historia, nunca imagine que realmente les fuera a gustar.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

MerySnz

Salome Taisho

Gaby-Dani Cullen

RockxAndxRoll

meRiis's Little Mind

Lady-Cullen19

Bella.O'

NancyJoong

Jessica

-cullen.0

gaby twirocker

Bells Masen Potter

kathitha Cullen

anni

**Sin más, les dejo, deseándoles un gran y bello día, lleno de felicidad y alegrías en todo lo que hagan.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**

**PD:**

**¡¡Solo faltan 5 días para mi cumpleaños!!**


End file.
